


What A Way To Go

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominant/Top Sam, Jealous Sam, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean flirts with someone else and Sam shows him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Way To Go

“Hey. What’s got your panties in a twist today? You were practically glowering at- mmmph!”, was as far as Dean got before Sam attacked his mouth and tried to devour him. And he almost succeeded.

“Were you trying to make me jealous, Dean? That what you were tryna do, huh? Practically giving that ugly schmuck a lap dance right in front of everyone? Rubbing that perfect ass over his crotch, trailing those gorgeous cocksucking lips down his neck?”, Sam bit out, voice rough and gravelly and just so freaking sexy. Dean shuddered. Sam knew that bedroom voice of his always got Dean all hot and bothered, and was using it now purposely. Sam also knew that Dean fucking loved it when he took charge, puppy dog façade fading away, and was showing off now, the bastard.

“No, Sammy, I just- Ohhh God!”, cried out Dean, as Sam ripped his clothes off and shoved him against the wall, making his way down to Dean’s cock, an angry purple color and leaking.

“Don’t lie to me, Dean.” , said Sam, stopping to take lube out of his pocket and quickly coating his fingers in it. His fingers soon found the swell of Dean’s round, tight ass and spread his ass cheeks to reveal the secret place between them that Sam just loved.

“Yeah, Sammy, thought you didn’t want me anymore. Thought you… Got bored of me.” Another moan found its way out through Dean’s parted lips, quickly followed by a whimper that made Sam’s already rock hard cock hard enough to cut diamonds. Sam’s long, dexterous fingers had breached the tight ring of muscle and were slowly but steadily making their way towards Dean’s prostate.

Sam’s fingers soon found it, making Dean cry out so loud that Sam thought he’d probably be able to be heard over in the next town. He looked up from where his fingers were scissoring Dean to his face, and was struck by how beautiful his older brother looked. Dirty blonde hair tipped with light blond, jade green eyes that you could lose yourself in, long eyelashes that any girl would kill for, and full, pouty, gorgeous lips that people had referred to as ‘cocksucking’ so many times. His brother was just so perfect that sometimes, Sam wondered what he’d done to ever deserve him.

He withdrew his fingers from Dean’s pucker, earning a groan and a Please, Sam from him. He couldn’t wait any longer, he just had to be inside Dean that very instant.  
He lubed up his cock and shoved it, not even bothering to put a condom on. They’d both discovered that they liked sex much more when Sam was bare. He pushed into the tight, welcoming heat of Dean’s body and a groan made its way out from his lips. No matter how many times they did this, Dean was always as good as new, tight like a virgin. He picked up pace until he was pounding into Dean and hitting his prostate with every thrust, both of them moaning and groaning in tandem.

When Dean’s hole finally fluttered around him, clenching and milking his cock as Dean came all over his chest, he blew his load too. He pulled out of Dean as he winces, knowing that Dean was probably mor than a little hurt- Sam definitely wasn’t a small man.

“Babe, ‘m sorry. Did I hurt you?”, he asked, fetching a washcloth from the bathroom and looking at the fucking gorgeous sight Dean made, all fucked out, marked with blue-purple bruises around his wrists and on his hips, Sam’s come leaking out of his hole.

Dean said, “A little, yeah, but mmm, what a way to go.”


End file.
